


A New Fiend

by VtheHappyLurker



Series: A Point of Divergence [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VtheHappyLurker/pseuds/VtheHappyLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his sister disappears, Rock rushes to rescue her and finds himself confronting a strange new robot.  One who might not be what they appear to be... (OVA Single)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings & Notes: Talking the “monster” to death, Rock not being aware that Blues is related to him (based on the Japanese script for MM7), and other fun stuff. Labeled "AU" due to no canon for Rock meeting a certain robot.

\---

  
_Feburary 13, 2014_   
_Whale Gulch, CA_

Rock jogged down the empty corridor, feeling confused and a bit nervous at the strange lack of defenses. There should at least have been some kind of passive deterrents like turrets or Quick’s Death Laser Maze from Hell, but so far he hadn’t run into any. He hadn’t even had to deal with those horrible disappearing platforms. Wiley had never left his base this open to attack before. Unless this was a trap. 

That gave him pause. He’d been running blind down this passage way and it had only now dawned on him that this may be yet another of Wiley’s tricks. Rock wondered if he should turn back and try to find a different way into this fortress. But what if Roll was down this way? Even if meant running right into trap he couldn’t just abandon his little sister. So he pressed on at a breakneck pace until he came to a cavernous room filled with shadows and dusty storage crates. He braced himself as the blast doors slammed down, trapping him in with whatever robotic monster Wiley had created.

There was a long, expectant silence broken up only by the faint buzz of lights. Rock thought he saw something moving in the gloom but each time he turned to look, there was nothing. After several minutes of chasing phantoms, he let his guard down and disengaged his buster cannon. He turned to leave when he heard the distinct hum of a buster being charged. The blast burned past Rock’s head, barely grazing his helmet as he ducked to the side and landed with a clumsy thud on his backside. Hopping to his feet, he whirled around to face his mysterious attacker.

“Greetings Mega Man. I was created just for this moment,” purred a husky voice. The speaker materialized from the darkness with a ghostly grace, revealing themself to be a tall and breathtakingly beautiful blonde. 

It might have been Rock’s imagination, but he could have sworn he heard music start playing when the blonde started towards him. He stood transfixed with his hands dangling limp at his sides, watching dust motes twinkle around them like a halo. The harsh fluorescent lights gleamed across brilliant red and white armor as they approached him with a prowling swagger. Under his rapt gaze, Rock watched their perfect lips curve into a fang-filled smile that was lovely, polite… and murderous. 

“Frightened? You should be. I exist only to destroy you. Now prepare to …” The blonde paused suddenly when they got a good look at Rock at last. Eyes narrowing, they hissed something extremely obscene under their breath before turning and storming off in fury. 

“Wow! You’re the prettiest Robot Master I’ve ever seen! Uh… I mean, hello!” squeaked Rock as he trotted after them, voice glitching back to his old girly tone to his chagrin. “Listen, I really don’t want to fight you ma’am. I’m just here looking for my twin Roll. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is, would you?”

The blonde whipped back around and just stared down at him, removing their helmet scornfully. They wiggled a finger in one very large, elfin ears as if they hadn’t been sure they’d heard Rock correctly. When the smaller robot only continued to smile at them, they cocked their head to the side as they studied Rock like he was some kind of rare insect. They examined at him for a long time, a deeply confused look on their face creeping over their angelic face 

Rock didn’t mind the staring, taking the opportunity to look the beautiful blonde over himself. He dreamily watched a strand of hair to fall past their cheek and brush their lips. It was only when the blonde let out a very baffled growl that he snapped out of it, this time forcing himself not to squeak again.

“Um… should I take that as a no?” He smiled timidly, looking up into the blonde’s spooky, hypnotic eyes. Rock could feel the heat as his face flashed a soft glow. “I mean, I’m sure you’re just doing what Wiley ordered you to do but I really do not want to fight you. So maybe you could just tell me where she’s at and we can both get on with our lives peacefully.”

“I do not take orders from the doctor.”

Rock frowned at them. “But why did you kidnap Roll?”

“I planned on using DLN: 002 to lure Mega Man here and fulfill my sole function so I can-how do you put it? Get on with my life?”

“But I just said I don’t want to fight you,” sighed Rock, meeting the blonde’s glare despite finally noticing the rage literally flaming in those jewel-like eyes.

The blonde shrugged, his fury subsiding to a low smolder. “I do not wish to fight you either, DLN: 001.” 

“Awesome! So will you please open the doors, Miss…?”

“Do not call me ‘Miss’,” the blonde growled, their ears snapped flat as red eyes flared even brighter than before. “Now, tell me the location of Mega Man and I will allow you leave unharmed along with DLN: 002.”

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you mad, ma’am. And my name is Rock, not Mega Man,” he muttered, looking down at his feet and fidgeting in embarrassment. “That’s kind of like my alter ego. You know a pseudonym for when I’m fighting bad guys…like Superman or Spider-Man.” He looked back up at them with a bashful grin, his fuel pump thrumming hard. “By the way, what is your name? I bet it’s something really pretty like Rose Woman or Dawn Lady…”

“Zero.”

Rock arched an eyebrow at them. “Zero? Well…uh, that’s a very…interesting name for such a beautiful lady.”

“I am not a female.”

“OH! Geez… I’m so very sorry about that! I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Zero just shrugged it off, his prolonged stare not wavering. “You are wasting my time. Now tell me where Mega Man is.”

“Uh, I’m standing right here.”

He frowned down at Rock, expression flat and cold like an arctic lake. Then he let out an aggravated snarl. “I am aware that the Light Numbers are given to protecting the ones they were programmed to consider ‘family’, but you are testing my patience DLN: 001. Why do you persist in lying to me?”

“But I’m not lying! And I don’t mean to be rude, but please quit using my serial number? It makes me feel like a toaster or something. I’m Rock, okay?” His shoulders slumped as he added miserably. “Or just call me Mega Man, since you seem dead set on fighting with me.”

“But you are not Mega Man.” Zero’s eyes went glassy in thought for a moment before he spoke again in a detached tone. “ You are DLN: 001, given designation ‘Rock’ which was later amended in official documents to ‘Rock Light’ at the request of Dr. Thomas Light to denote his adoption of you and DLN:002 ‘Roll’ as his surrogate children. You were designed to be both the replacement for his previous ‘son’ and his assistant in the laboratory. You primary functions are looking after of Light’s laboratory when he is away, repair and upkeep of his robots, serving as an all-purpose mechanic, and preforming general custodial duties. In short, you are nothing more than an over glorified janitor.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” grumbled Rock, quietly fuming over how callous this new robot was. “You know I actually *like* being just a janitor, thank you very much.”

“Then why are you here, little janitor?” Zero asked in a low and scornful voice. 

He only sighed, trying hard to ignore the bitter sting as deep inside started to crack. 

“I must insist upon an answer, DLN: 001. Tell me why a lowly, useless little janitor has dared venture this far into a fortress filled with the deadliest machines ever created, and dare not only to challenge the most perfect robot to ever have been or ever will be created but also has the gall to lie to my face? Do you believe you can get away with insulting *me*, little janitor?” Zero’s lip curled into a vicious grin as he looked down at Rock. His tone was cold and soft as he growled, “Do you not know what the hell I am? I am the very pinnacle of mechanical creation! I am the ultimate in artificial life and herald of a new era! I am as a god unto you lesser robots!”

Clenching his teeth, Rock bit back the urge to tell Zero he really wasn’t all that special and he was just another arrogant bully like Bass. Trying to stay calm, he replied steadily, “I really don’t care right about that now. All I want to do is find my little sister and go home, okay?”

“And all I wish to do is destroy my enemy. Now either tell me where the coward is hiding or explain to me why I am wasting my time talking to such a foolhardy tiny idiot such as you when I could be fulfilling my purpose?”

Without warning, that little something inside shattered and the years of pent-up vitriol surged out as Rock got up in the taller robot’s face shouting, “I’m The Mighty Fighting Robot Mega Man, you stupid son of a…a-well, you know! I’m bound by duty to defend all mankind and battle the forces of evil for everlasting peace. Which means that every freakin’ time Wiley builds a new killer robot like you, I have to drop whatever I’m doing and go deal with his crap because they literally can’t be bother to send anyone else on this damn planet to fight. They won’t defend themselves! So I have to keep doing this. *AND. I. AM. NOT. A. COWARD!* I’m just…just…getting tired ….” 

Voice cracking, he rammed a finger into Zero’s chestplate. “Do you think I like doing this sh- this *stuff* all the time?! They keep forcing me to be Mega Man. Then they call me *The Hero*. I really just want to go back to being normal! I’ve never really had friends since I started doing this. I’m scared y’all will go after them or Wily will reprogram them into monsters and I have to fight them. Or, and this one is just the *best* because it’s already happened… I make friends with another robot who I trusted and he even understood what I’m going through, but he turn out be a bad guy who was just using me to steal from the lab and wreck everything! Speaking of wrecking things, you know I rarely even get any time for myself because not only do I have to fight you jerks, I also get stuck cleaning up the messes you all make! Guess that really does make me one hell of a janitor. I wasn’t even meant to do this crap, but here I am fighting more battles than you ever have and winning too! Now suck on that, you stuck-up jerk!”

Rock paused, gasping and vents hissing for breath. When he spoke again, his words were low and filled with bitterness. “You know, I really thought since it’s been over three years since Wiley’s pulled one of his stunts that maybe…maybe it was all finally over. That I might finally be able to have a nice, normal life with REAL friends and family instead of always having to go save the world yet again. And now you show up, kidnap my sister and start all this fucking shit all over again?! *IT’S NOT FAIR*!”

Sobbing uncontrollably, Rock collapsed against Zero and beating his fists into his chest before breaking down and just clutching him in a needy hug. He cried into the other robot’s chest for several long minutes while he bawled in misery. It was only when he felt an arm squeeze him and a couple of awkward pats on top of his head that Rock managed to pull himself out of his itty bitty pity party.

“Sorry. I’m really, really sorry.” He pulled away from Zero, noting that the blond’s eyes had turned blue. “I guess you’d expected someone much cooler and more bada-…more impressive to be Mega Man, huh?”

“I am very…uh, impressed by the fact that you are the first person to not be utterly terrified of me, but you are not Mega Man, the destroyer of armies. You’re just Rock, the little janitor,” Zero said, his haughtiness replaced by sympathy. “At least, that is what I have on file in my memory banks.”

“Then please check again. Because I’m both Rock and Mega Man!”

The other robot rubbed his temples, ears drooping in annoyance… and pain. “That is not necessary. Let me repeat: You cannot be Mega Man. You may be just be the only one I have ever encountered that I can consider to be a real hero at heart but that is all you have going for you, little Rock. You are just not physically capable of engaging combat without some major upgrading, and even then I doubt a mere custodial robot would have the skill or the strength it takes to defeat legions of machines whose solely purpose is battle.”

“Do you know how strong I really am? Besides, I’m not a real hero. I’m just a dumb kid who’s a really fast learner and kind of just picked things up along the way… I really don’t deserve anyone’s praise.” Rock laughed gloomily as he wiped the condensation tears away with a sniffle. “By the way, I’m really super sorry for snapping at you like that. It was all my own damn fault –pardon my language! I only wanted to help, you know. I thought it be just a one-time thing, that Wily would learn after the first time. But he just kept doing all this crazy crap and then here lately there’ve been other bad guys who coming out of woodwork… I’ve never really had a chance to be Rock since that time Wily stole my brothers and made them bad guys. It’s just always been Mega Man, defender of human race. And I brought this all on myself because I choose to do what I thought was the right thing and volunteered to be rebuilt as a…a combat robot.”

“Must I keep repeating myself? You cannot be Mega Man,” snarled Zero in frustration. Then he sighed and with a serene smile he gently wiped the fresh tears off Rock’s cheek. “You are not a fighter. You completely lack the personality needed to be an effective in combat. You are too merciful, too helpful, too trusting and you forgive far too easily. In short, you are simply too good to do what needs to be done. That and you are just too… well, too physically small to be the mighty Mega Man.” He paused before adding with a delighted chuckle, reaching out to pet Rock’s head. “And cute. You are much too cute to be him as well. You are a tiny, adorable little pest of a robot.”

“What? Hey! I’m not little anymore!” huffed Rock, still feeling pangs of wrath. He puffed out his chest proudly. “As you can see, I have recently gotten upgraded to have a more mature body. A more mature, *taller* body.”

“Mature? Huh. My information must be incomplete than I realized,” Zero muttered as he got that distant glassy-eyed look again. “All the data I have indicates that Light would never install genitals in any of his robots.”

Rock’s face blazed a cherry glow as he stammered quickly, “I haven’t got anything like *that*! Dad just rebuilt us into teen-age bodies, that’s all!”

“But everyone has those parts,” Zero said, looking over at Rock with an unhappy smirk. “I even have them, though I cannot understand why. It is kind of pointless for a weapon. Besides, I will never be capable of having such intimate contact with anyone. No matter how badly I have now begun to realize my own desire for such a connection with another…” A curious look flickered across his face as he studied the smaller robot, then he shrugged. “Anyway, my files show that all the other Light robots are similarly equipped excluding yourself and DLN: 002. Will you explain this to me, DLN: 001?”

“Because Wiley gave my older brothers those…parts to annoy dad.” He let out another sigh and sat down a crate. Rock took off his helmet, and then ran a hand through his hair. “It’s really just is not fair, you know? I mean, dad let them keep their equipment even after he removed all of the other crap Wily installed in them. But when Roll and I ask to get equip that way too, he gets mad, lectures us about how horrible that kind of thing is and tells us to never ask for them again.”

Zero sat down beside him. “Why not just install one on your own then?”

“Because my dad said ‘no’. And I don’t want to upset him by going off behind his back and doing something like that…” Rock huffed out his vents in frustration. “…even though I really would like to.”

“Then get rid of the doctor. If he is dead, then he cannot get in your way anymore. ”

Rock just gaped at him in horror. “Are you crazy?! I can’t murder my dad!”

“But Light is an obstacle,” purred Zero in a matter of fact tone. “Killing him or at least maiming him severely enough to get him out of your way is the quickest solution to your problem.”

“Okay, Zero? That is really messed up. And wrong on so many different levels.” He stared up at the blond, amazed at how anyone could have such an utter disregard for other people’s lives. “You can’t go around killing and hurting people just because they tell you not to do something or try to stop you.”

“Why not? Light is a human. Humans are all bungling, petty vermin that deserve to be exterminated.”

“What?! No! That isn’t right!”

“Right?” Zero gave him a strange look. Then, eyes burning red again, he said in soft voice filled with icy venom, “Was it right of the doctor to create me, then turn around and entomb me in a cave simply because I tried to fulfill my sole function? The destruction of my enemies is my sole purpose. That is how I was designed. The doctor made me to conquer and terminate all that opposed me. He programmed me to want to kill. To enjoy it. The doctor even left me with a terrifying design flaw and a nasty little... bug in my core programming because he thought they would be useful. All I shall ever be able to do is slaughter, terrorize, and destroy. And once he activated me, I preceded to do exactly that. Did he have any right to be angry when I turned out exactly as he wanted?” 

Zero paused as his eyes faded to blue before adding in a creepily calm tone, “To be fair though, I will admit that I did go berserk and snap his spine after beating him severely, so his desire for revenge is understandable. I even understand him sic’ing DWN: 011 on me, since that weapon is the only way to effectively disable me. But I will repeat: killing was the only thing he created me for in the first place. He also was aware the flaw causes me to go berserk, especially when I am provoked. After all the things he did to me, the doctor really should have expected me to attack. But that does not excuse what he did! There was no need to put me back in The Box for three years.”

Rock listened with sympathy, tenderly holding Zero’s hand in both of his. “You mean Wily experimented on you? And he left you damaged, too? Is that why you tried to kill your own father?” 

“What is with your insistence on using terms like ‘father’ to refer to Light and the doctor?” asked Zero, still in that ominously tranquil voice. He reached out with his free hand and began stroking Rock’s hair.

“Huh?” Rock blinked at him, taken off guard by the abrupt change of topic. “Umm…well, they made us, so that means they are our family Zero.” 

He cocked his head at the smaller robot. “That is interesting… Tell me, do you consider the other Robot Masters created by the doctor family?”

“You mean Dr. Wily, right?”

“Is that the doctor’s designation?” There was a weird, mellow grin on his face. He kept on cuddling Rock as if the other robot was a beloved pet. “Then I suppose yes, I am speaking of Dr. Wily’s robots.”

“Uh, no. They’re not my family because Wily didn’t build me. See, how family works is you have a parent or parents who creates you and your siblings.” Rock let go of Zero’s hand and began fidgeting as the tried to explain. “Most people-well, the human ones, either get pregnant and have babies or they adopt kids. That’s how they make their families. Dad never married and isn’t with anyone, so he decided to do what he does best and build a family of robots. Since he was the one who created the eleven of us, that means we’re all related.”

“What about the other robots created and designed by Light? Do they count as siblings as well?”

“Not really…” Rock’s brow furrowed as he tried to think of how to explain it, barely catching that Zero’s hand was now resting on his thigh. “They’re more like cousins since they all come from different production lines.”

“I think I understand…” Zero purred. His fingers brushed down Rock’s cheek as he draped his arm around the shoulders of the smaller robot. “Following your explanation, in addition to DLN:002 ‘Roll’, you consider DLN:003 ‘Cut Man’, DLN:004 ‘Guts Man’, DLN:005 ‘Ice Man’, DLN:006 ‘Bomb Man’, DLN:007 ‘Fire Man’, DLN:008 ‘Elec Man’, and the experimental models DLN:00A ‘Time Man’ and DLN:00B ‘Oil Man’ your siblings. Is this correct?”

“Well, yeah.” Rock gave him a puzzled look. “But you left out my big brother.”

“The big brother who obviously has to be Mega Man.”

Groaning, Rock rubbed his temples. “We’ve already gone over this: I’m Mega Man. My oldest brother was one of dad’s very first robots, but he had some kind of deadly flaw in his power core and ran away before dad could repair him.”

“Flawed power core?” Zero zoned out yet again, and then his grin broadened into that cruel angelic smile as he stood. “Thank you kindly for your assistance.” 

“I’m sorry? What did I do?” he asked as he hopped to his feet and followed Zero to a teleporter.

“You gave me the information I requested. In return, you have my word that I will l allow you to return home with DLN: 002 in complete safety.” He paused, and then gave Rock an awkward pat on the head. “And I have also decided to spare your life because I find you amusing. I have yet to meet someone who is not only very helpful but also is not completely terrified of me.” Zero glanced away, trying to hide the warm glow stealing over his cheeks. “In fact, I feel the need to go further and ensure that you are protected. Because I…I find myself becoming very fond of you.”

“Uh, thank you. But you don’t really understand. My big brother isn’t Mega Man. He’s dead.”

“Actually DLN: 001, your eldest brother is very much alive. Well, for the time being anyway,” said Zero with a worrying little purr. Still smiling, he helped Rock up onto the platform beside him. “He is the prototype for all current Robot Masters as well as the Sniper Joes. DLN:000 ‘Protoman’. And he is also Mega Man.”

Rock stared at him, then started laughing. “Oh lord! I…*snort* I think you’ve got a wire crossed. See, the guy you’re talking about is Blues. And he is *not* my big brother.”

Zero said nothing as he put an arm back around Rock’s shoulders and mashed the activation button. When they had arrived at the other teleporter, Zero suddenly scooped the shorter robot up and, jumping down, held him so they were face to face with each other. 

“Hey! What are you do-ooMPH!” Rock’s protests were cut short by Zero clamping a hand over his mouth. Despite how hard he kicked and squirmed, Rock was helpless as the other robot turned his head up and around with a careful touch to examine his features right down the slightest detail. To Rock’s relief, he finally let go and put him down only to put a pair of badly cracked shades on him. “Um…what the heck is this about?”

“Here.” Zero took hold of his arm and gently steered Rock to a shiny chrome panel. “Now do you understand?”

He looked at his distorted reflection, noting that the shades seemed awfully familiar. “Um, I’m really not seeing it, Zero. Maybe you should just explain it to me, please?”

“You and the prototype have always had nearly identical facial structures. It appears that the upgrades you received have made the similarities of facial construction and body frame even more noticeable. Even your hair is similar though his is much coarser.” Zero grinned, just showing the tips of his fangs while his fingers slid through Rock’s hair. “The only major difference between you and him would be your voices, the prototype being a baritone whereas you seem to go from a soprano to a tenor.” He purred happily, running his knuckles over Rock’s cheek. Then he leaned close, nuzzling the side of Rock’s neck as he inhaled deeply. “And you are much sweeter than the prototype. I have must admit I find you not only very enjoyable to talk with but also astonishingly pleasant to touch. You…you deserve to be protected at all costs.” 

“I’m…flattered?” Rock gently pushed him away as he felt another blush glowing across his face, then turned back to take one last look at his reflection. Recoiling in shock at what he now saw there, he looked away as he slowly took off the shades and handed them to Zero. “Please excuse me but I have to go find my sister.” 

He turned and started off down the hallway at a brisk walk. When he thought he’d gotten out of Zero’s sight, Rock took off at a jog. As he rushed along, his mind seethed over what he had seen staring back from the panel.

Could it be true? Was Blues actually his long-lost older brother? The idea had crossed his mind before, but Rock never really considered that it could be true. All his older brothers and Auto kept insisting that their eldest brother was dead, and even his father seemed to have resigned himself to the idea that his first son was gone. Elec had been especially vehement in denying that Blues was family, exploding into such an uncharacteristically violent and profanity filled tirade against the guy which ended with him accidently blowing every fuse in the house. Rock never brought the subject up again after that.

Breaking into a blind run now, Rock tried to reason away what just happened. What he’d seen had to be a coincidence, nothing more. Zero had put the idea into his head and he saw his brother’s reflection staring back at him. That was all it was: a combination of priming and distortion from the chrome surface that made it seem real. It almost made him believe—

Rock didn’t see the other robot until he’d barreled into them. He leapt back and engaged his blaster, then immediately disengaged when he got a better look. 

“What are you doing here?” Blues asked, lowering his own blaster.

Rock just stood there and stared in wide eyed shock. The reflection was looking back at him, no longer distorted but crystal clear. He didn’t even notice Blues repeated his question as he studied his face closely. The face, the build… and the eyes, too? If it weren’t for those stupid sunglasses maybe he could tell…

“Rock? Snap out of it!” Blues grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. “You need to get out of here now!”

“Are you my brother?” blurted Rock before he could stop himself. He winced when the older robot frowned at him in puzzled annoyance. Embarrassed but too desperate to know the truth, Rock babbled on, “Sorry! Listen, I know this is completely out of the blue but I really need to know! If you want, we will have a real heart-to-heart talk later. Just please tell me one thing: are we brothers? A yes or a no will be fine right now. Please?”

There was a long, pregnant silence before Blues broke it with an angry growl.

“That isn’t important right now,” he snapped taking hold of Rock’s arm and dragging him back down the hall. “You need to get somewhere safe right now.”

“But what about Roll? I still haven’t found her!” 

“I assure you, DLN:002 is safe,” came the silky purr as Zero slipped up behind them and swept Rock up into his arms . “I did promise that you and your sister would be allowed to leave here unharmed. Now, please allow me to take you to her.”

Rock hung limply in the blonde’s embrace, too embarrassed to do anything as he was carried bridal style back the way he’d come. Burying his face in his hands, he couldn’t help wondering what he’d done lately to deserve this treatment. Then again, he really wouldn’t have minded being held and carried around by Zero but Blues had standing been right there. And the look on the older robot’s face had been the most wrathful things Rock had ever seen in his life. It took the sound of a blaster charging to break him out of his self-conscious sulk. He managed to glance over Zero’s shoulder and saw Blues was standing a short distance from them.

“Put him down.” Blues had his gun leveled at Zero’s back.

Zero didn’t even turn his head. “I will deal with you later, prototype. My priority is to first escort the little janitor to his sister and ensure that both are some where safe. Then we will finish this once and for all, coward.”

“Put him down.”

Zero let out a low growl, eyes flashing to red. He gently sat Rock back on the floor before turning to Blues. Without a word, he started to walk towards the other robot only for Rock to step between them.

“Don’t. I don’t want any fighting. Not today. Please, not today.” He put a hand on Zero’s chestplate causing him to stop immediately, then look over at Blues. “Please? I…I don’t know if anything happened between you two but this has to stop.”

“Rock, get away from that thing,” hissed Blues with restrained panic. “It’s a monster. There’s no reasoning with it.”

Keeping one hand on Zero, Rock turned and glared at him. “He is not a monster! Wily’s kept him imprisoned for years, experimenting on him and doing who knows what to his head. He’s a victim not an enemy.”

Blues gawked at him, then said bluntly, “You’re being a fool. That thing is a killer. It was created to murder you and destroy the world yet you’re standing here *defending* it?”

“I have no reason to harm Rock,” Zero said with an alarming little smile. He hugged Rock tight, petting his hair. “I only destroy my enemies. And he is not an enemy. In fact, I would say that he is the least threatening and most pleasant tempered person I have ever encountered. I also promised to protect him. You, however, have gone out of your way to make yourself my enemy. But there’s no rush to die, Mega Man. When I have made sure the little janitor and his sister are safely returned to the house of Light, I will fulfill my purpose and destroy you. But since I am in such a good mood, I shall be generous and give you until dawn to put your affairs in order.”

“You do realize you’ve got him right there, don’t you?” muttered Blues, glaring with mix of fear, rage and envy at the way Zero kept cuddling on the smaller robot. “Rock and Mega Man are the same person, you diseased piece of junk!”

“Don’t call him that!” Rock huffed, wincing as Zero’s grip tightened. “I keep telling him that I’m Mega Man, but Zero doesn’t believe me. I think the poor guy has a memory problem. Or his mainframe’s damaged.”

“Really? That’s interesting…” Now Blues was smiling pleasantly as he spoke to Zero in a slow and patronizing voice. “You must truly be an idiot of the highest degree. You’d have to even stupider than your older brother not to know such a simple fact. Then again, you’re both blondes so I’m not really surprised. Wily must’ve decided to play that old stereotype to the hilt by not only making you extremely pretty but also incredibly stupid.”

“Rock has asked that there be no fighting today.” Zero said in a flat voice. “It’s only out of respect for his wishes that I am not ripping your tongue out of your head right now. I said you had till dawn to make your final arrangements, prototype. And night will be falling soon, so I suggest you go get started on that now.”

Spinning on his heel, Zero swept Rock back into his arms. The pair marched down the hall then turned down a small side passage before finally coming to a bank of elevators. Blues was waiting them, whistling a quiet tune as he leaned beside a bulletin board.

Without hesitating, Rock hopped down and stepped in-between the two of them. “Guys, let’s not start arguing again. All that matters is finding Roll and getting her home safe, okay?”

“Fine,” said Blues with a shrug. “But I refuse to allow you to go anywhere alone with that monster.”

Rock turned to the quietly growling blond, gently stroking his arm and shushing him. He waited till he saw Zero’s eyes shift to blue before he went over to an elevator. “So, which one do we take?”

“They all go to same floors,” purred Zero. He started to reach for the up button when Blues slapped his hand away.

“I’d prefer it if the monster didn’t touch any buttons.” Blues hissed, wiping his hand like he’d just touched something filthy. He glared at the panel as if it were the most vile thing he’d seen, then went to another elevator. They waited in tense silence for the elevator to arrive.

When the doors opened, Rock started to step inside but Blues stopped him. 

“It goes first.”

Zero snarled but obliged, holding the door for him and Rock. Just out of spite, he immediately pressed the button for the topmost floor and grinned at how Blues jump.

They rode without speaking, Rock taking care to position himself between the other two so he could keep the peace. He couldn’t help but notice Zero eyeing him with a friendly grin. Face flashing scarlet, he looked away only to realize Blues was staring at him just as intently. He felt his face grow even hotter as he quickly glanced down at the floor to avoid meeting either of their eyes. Rock almost cheered when the doors dinged open…

And then cringed back in horror at what he saw. 

“…and another thing, ye’ fuckin’ bastard: if I find out ye’ ever put yer filthy claws on my little brother, I’ll—” Crash Man was standing in the hall before them, apparently in the middle of one of his less explosive rages. He was gleefully taking out his fury on a sullen Snake Man, then Crash caught sight of Rock.

Before he could retreat back to the safety of the elevator, Rock was tackled by one suddenly euphoric Crash. 

“My sweet Bonnie Blue Boy’s finally come fur a visit, eh? I always knew ye’ liked me best o’ all!”

“Well, actually I’m just looking for Roll…” gasped Rock as Crash swept him up into a pointy bear hug. As he felt his internal structures start to go crunch, Rock suddenly began to wondered why he’d never taken his father up on that stealth upgrade. Being able to disappear instantly could have been so helpful right now.

“Worryin’ ‘boot yer wee sister! Aww…isn’t that precious! Ye’ a wee darlin’ thing, aren’t ye’?” He cuddled on Rock a bit more before noticing the withering glare Zero was giving him. “Oi! Wha’s this fuckin’ cunt?”

“First off, I am not a cunt,” he snapped coldly as Snake tried to pull him away. “And secondly my name is Zero.”

Crash sat Rock down, glaring in annoyance at the blond. “Och! Aren’t we the touchy lassie?”

“I am a man.” 

Giving him a brief once over, Crash just laughed and hugged Rock even closer. “Ye’ a real stoater but I have to say I prefer my man to be a mega one.”

Rock was too busy being cuddle to death to notice Blues sliding up next to Crash and whispering something in his ear. To Rock’s surprise, Crash instantly let go of him before starting towards Zero and Snake with a murderous gleam in his eyes. He didn’t have time to warn them before Blues grabbed his arm and took off at a sprint down the hallway. 

It was only when they reached a door at the top of a steep staircase that Blues let go. “I think that will keep the monster occupied for a while. Now, let’s get Roll and you home.”

“Wait a second!” snapped Rock. “You knew Roll was up here the whole time?!”

Blues said nothing and knocked smartly on the door. 

“Entrez!” replied a pleasant voice.

Opening the door quickly, Blues hustled Rock inside and shut it behind them.

To Rock’s surprise, it wasn’t a jail but a tastefully decorated apartment. There was a balcony garden overlooking a little sheltered beach, a nice daybed in the corner, skylights and huge windows… And Roll sitting with Star Man at a little table, looking at a stack of photos. 

“Hi Rock!” She smiled and waved at her twin. “You really need to take a look at these pictures Star took. They’re so neat!”

“Merci!” Star’s cheeks flashed as he grinned. “You are too, too kind. I am still learning ‘ow to take dzem.”

“Sorry, but we don’t have time right now.” Blues said softly, glaring at how Roll was drowsily leaning on Star’s shoulder. He gently took Roll by the hand a lead her towards the balcony door. “It’s getting late and I need to get these two home.”

“But guys…” she yawned. “Can’t we stay a bit longer.”

“Sorry but he’s right, sis. We have to go now. So, uh, bye!” He followed them out to the balcony and up a concealed staircase to cliffs overhead. Then, after a moment conscience, Rock left his sister with Blues to go back and warn Star about the brawl that either was about to happen or already started. “Uh, by the way, Crash is downstairs having a fight with a friend of mine…and Snake Man. I…I thought I should let you know before someone gets hurt.”

“Ees dzat so? Merci beaucoup. À plus tard, Mega Man.” Lips pursed tightly, Star stormed out to the hall.

Rock hurried after Blues and Roll, finally catching up to them at the edge of a pine grove. To his shock, he watched as Blues finished putting his now unconscious sister carefully in the back of Auto’s jeep. The one which Auto told him had been ‘stolen’ that morning. “What happened?”

“The sleeping nano I slipped in her tea finally kicked in,” answered Blues like he was talking about picking up groceries. “Normally, the average dose of this stuff takes five minutes to knock someone out cold but she took it over a half-hour ago. Nice to see the good doctor gave you both a remarkably high tolerance for drugs.”

“But why did you do that?!”

“You wanted to have that heart-to-heart, didn’t you?” Blues gave him a cold look. “Some of the things I have to say to you would really upset little Roll. And before you ask, yes I knew she was there. I ran into her while I was looking around the fortress. At first, I thought she’d be ‘invited’ here by Star or, more likely, Crash trying to cheer his ‘brother’ up. I only found it was the monster’s doing when Roll told me it had brought up there so she could, in its words, ‘make Star happy’.”

“So why were you here in the first place?” asked Rock. 

The older robot shrugged. “I have unfinished business. Now get in. It’s a long drive and we’ll talk more on the way back.”

He climbed up into the passenger seat and waited till Blues got settled in before saying, “You went up to pick a fight with Zero, didn’t you? Why do you want to hurt him? The poor guys is harmless… Well, mostly harmless. A bit off in head, but harmless! He just talks a big game to fit in with the rest of them.”

The jeep roared to life and Blues pulled onto the hidden dirt road leading out. “That was not idle boasting: That thing is a killer, Rock. It’s literally a walking weapon of mass destruction! It’s even willing and able to kill humans, by its own admission! Not to mention that it’s a sentient virus. Which is why the monster must be put down. Permanently.”

“But I told you! Zero’s not a monster!” gasped Rock. “If you want to know the truth, I…I think Wily broke him. Zero’s been kept away from other people for years, he’s constantly been told that he’s just a weapon, and he even said that Wily left a flaws in his programming to make him even nastier. And there may be other things wrong too. Zero kept having to check him memory banks the whole time we were talking. On top of all the other stuff, he might have severe damage to his cognitive circuit…”

“It’s a monster. Nothing will change that,” hissed Blues. “It was created to be a killer and killing is all it knows. And it will not stop until everything has been destroyed. There’s only one solution: The monster must die.”

“I won’t let you murder him! Don’t you understand? He’s not evil, just sick. We need to reach out to the poor guy and help him!”

There was a brief pause, then Blues started laughing. “Dear god! I was wrong about you. There’s still so damn much you need to learn after all! Let’s start with the way you’re talking about the monster like a love struck little girl defending her abusive bastard of a boyfriend!”

“I am not!” Rock snapped back. “I just believe in helping others. And Zero needs someone looking out for him.”

“Then tell me why you think you have to protect the monster? Did you get deceived by that pretty face? Or was it the hair of gold and eyes of blue?” sneered the older robot, a strange hostility creeping into his voice. “Or is his other side more your type? Beautiful , blond, red eyes, and violently insane.”

“Type? Blues, what are you talking about?”

“I’m not stupid, Rock. You didn’t seem to mind the way it kept pawing on you,” Blues snarled as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “I can only assume you were enjoying it.”

Rock’s face flashed bright red as he squirmed. “I guess Zero was trying to be friendly. He’s been locked up in some kind of prison for years. The poor guy probably didn’t realize what he was doing was inappropriate. I don’t think Wily ever took the time to teach him how to interact normally with other people.” 

“It’s a killing machine. Why the hell should it have social skills?!” came the snap, then Blues took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone. “Besides, this is Wily you’re talking about. He has never given any of his robots more than the most basic kind of socialization.”

“Exactly!” Rock said excitedly. He gave the older robot his brightest smile. “Wily never treated him like person, only as a weapon, which is the reason why Zero acts so creepy and ruthless. Zero’s biggest problem isn’t how he was built, it’s that he just doesn’t understand how to behave around others. Instead of treating him like a monster, we should befriend him and help him learn how to be a well-adjusted person. We can start by introducing him to the other Light bots and maybe the Cossacks too! That way, he can see what it’s like to actually have people around who care for you.”

The ensuing silence Rock’s suggestion brought on stretched several grueling miles through the forest.

“That has to be the single stupidest thing I have heard in my life.” Blues rasped coldly. “I truthfully cannot begin to explain every possible thing that could go wrong with allowing that monster near your friends and family. Rock, are you trying to get your loved ones slaughtered?!”

“But Zero’s not a monster! He’s a victim who needs our help!”

“Actually Rock, I do plan on giving it all the help it needs.” Blues purred with a smile.

Rock perked up happily. “Really?”

“Oh yes… Two charge shots right in the back of its head and smashing its cognitive circuits to a fine powder so no-one can resurrect the pestilence ever again!”

“No!” snapped Rock. “I will not let you do that!”

“But the monster and I already agreed to meet at dawn. I would really hate to disappoint.”

“Then I’ll be there to stop you both!”

Blues’ vents rumbled in frustration. “You are such a little fool, you know that Rock?”

“I don’t care. I…I’m done with all the fighting. We’re going to try and resolve this peacefully.”

“Rock, if you saw what that monster did to Bass, I think you might not be so quick to show it mercy.”

“Bass? Is he okay? What happened?” asked Rock in surprise, not even attempting to hide that he was worried.

“He’s alive…if you call that living.” Blues sighed and pulled out onto the highway. “A lot of this is his fault, to be honest. The idiot got it in his head to go and wake the monster up for…reasons. Stupid reasons. It went crazy and Bass ended up getting into a running fight with it throughout the fortress. I’ll save you a long and gruesome story by saying that Bass is lucky I was nearby otherwise he would have been destroyed. I managed to draw the monster away and trapped in the refuse shredder. Once I thought I had disposed of the monster, I went back for Bass and got him somewhere safe for repairs.”

“You forgot that the stupid reason Bass had for waking Zero up in first place was because he wanted to pick a fight to prove he was the greatest robot ever, right?”

Blues was about to argue then shrugged. “Good catch. I never thought you’d figure that out with help.”

“This is Bass we’re talking about,” griped Rock sullenly. “All he wants to do is break things and fight.”

“Well, he won’t be doing much of either for a very long time.”

“I…I’m sorry this happened to him,” Rock said in a lower, sadder tone. “But it doesn’t surprise me, either. The way Bass keeps starting fights, he was bound to meet a robot stronger than him sooner or later. I mean, I keep telling him to stop being such a vicious jerk and that it couldn’t hurt for him to try being nicer… And he shouldn’t have been picking a fight with his little brother anyway. Big brothers are supposed to protect and help out their little siblings, not bully or beat them up.”

Blues cleared his throat. “Speaking of brothers… Just why do you want to know if I’m your older brother?”

“Well, I always wondered,” stammered Rock with a little smile, glad to get off the deeply painful topic of Bass. “I mean, we look a lot alike and you keep showing up just to help me out. I’ve really been curious about just what reason you had to do that kind of thing.”

“You do realize there are more reasons for me to be your ally than just us being siblings. I might just be a meddlesome old man trying to do the right thing by helping you out. Or maybe I really have been working for Wily this whole time and only aid you to gain your trust.” Blues paused, a peculiar expression crossing his face. “Or maybe I keep doing this shit because I fell in love with you and it’s the only way I can stay close to you.”

“So which is it?” asked Rock. “Are we brothers? Are you a helpful stranger? An enemy in disguise?”

“You left out that I’m in love with you.”

Rock laughed so hard that he almost choked. When he’d caught his breath, he said, “Don’t be ridiculous! No one would have a crush on me. I’m always too busy running off to save the world. I’d never have time for anyone else.” He paused, then quietly added, “Besides, who’d want to date a runty stupid nerd like me anyway?”

“You’d be surprised,” whispered Blues. In a louder voice, he rasped, “I can see plenty of reasons why so many people keep on falling for you, Rock. You’re so sweet and innocent that they just can’t help but want you. You always try so hard to be happy and cheer up others. It kills me whenever you get upset or hurt because someone took advantage of your good nature. You’re also brave— reckless but incredibly brave. You never hesitate to do what’s right, even if you put yourself in danger. And you constantly try to see the best and the good in everyone, even if in a certain case you happen to be completely wrong.” 

“Yeah… I guess I was a real idiot to trust Bass as much as I did.”

“What’s he have to do with this?” Blues growled in a flare of jealousy.

Rock sighed, hugging himself tightly. “I was just thinking about what happened when I met him. You know, it was kind of nice having a friend who understood what I had to put up with even if it was just for a little while.” He turned and looked out at the sun setting through the tall pines. “I still do my best to convince Bass to leave Wily’s side for good and be friends. I know he’s an awful guy and there’s no chance he’ll ever think of me as anything but a punching bag. But I keep on trying. Because I’m sick of being lonely…”

“Lonely? You’re surrounded by a big, loving family. You have a father who gave you everything, even at the expense of his other son, and the world at large adores you!” sneered Blues, the resentment ringing cold and clear in his voice. “You can’t even begin to fathom what it’s like to truly be alone. You’ve never been abandoned, forgotten and ultimately *replaced* by a man who called you his son.”

“So you really aren’t my brother, are you?” There was a sadness in Rock’s tone as he looked over at Blues.

“What makes you say that?” Blues asked grimly.

“Because if Dr. Light was your dad too, he would never have done that to you.”

The older robot said nothing, driving down the road at a steady pace.

Seeing that the conversation was effectively finished, Rock stared back out at the scenery rolling past. His mind started to wander and soon he found himself thinking back to Zero. Usually, he hated it whenever the Wily bots would outright molest him. Rock always thought it was just their way of showing him that they were in control and much bigger than him. Yet with Zero, he hadn’t been bothered in the least. Blues actually had been right about that: Rock enjoyed the attention Zero gave him. The guy was so full of himself that he’d flat out said he was a god, yet he turned around after Rock’s little breakdown and lavished him with affection like there was no tomorrow. Then there was the way he’d been talking, saying that he’d protect Rock and admiring him, even if his way of doing things was weird. It was almost as if Zero was, in his own inept way, trying to flirt with him…

Rock blinked in surprise at the idea. Zero? Flirting with him? That had to be a mistake. He must’ve been reading too much into this. They’d only met each other a couple of hours ago. People didn’t fall in love that fast! Besides, Zero probably was only being friendly. The poor guy had been locked up for three years, which likely left him so starved for contact that he might have happily snuggle anyone who’d let him. That was the only reasonable explanation. It was pretty stupid of him to think otherwise.

But Rock still couldn’t help wondering if maybe Zero really had been making a pass at him. He did sounded a bit disappointed when Rock told him he wasn’t equipped that way. Then there was the way the blond kept touching and petting him. Maybe it wasn’t too farfetched to believe the guy was attracted to him, even if Rock couldn’t figure out why such a proud beauty like Zero would want little old him. He hated to admit it, but Blues had been right yet again: Rock found himself deeply attracted to the strange new robot, especially those odd, shifting eyes. He thought about the way that lovely body moved, artificial muscles and actuators rippling like waves under synthetic skin. All Rock wanted to do right then was get wrapped up in those arms again and bury his face in that silken hair, letting it run through his fingers like spun gold. 

Closing his eyes, he found himself slipping into a wonderful daydream where he was curled up in a huge bed with Zero. The blond was slowly stripped his armor off, sharp and slender fingers dancing across his body as it was exposed. Rock let out a tiny whimper as he imagined those hands sliding up his back, pulling him into a hard embrace. He could almost feel the prick of fangs as Zero nibbled down his neck, working his way to his shoulders. Gasping out loud, Rock wondered if Zero’s tongue would feel like a cat’s as he fantasized about the blond lapping little kisses down his torso. He went even lower, head dipping between Rock’s thighs and then…

The sudden appearance of an error message jerked Rock out of his happy little fantasy. Despite knowing exactly what it was going to say, Rock read the message informing him that he did not have either the necessary software or hardware installed to complete that action at this time. Growling in frustration, Rock ground his teeth. “God fucking damn it!”

“Rock!” Blues barked in shock. 

“Sorry! I was just…thinking aloud.”

“Is about whatever had you moaning?”

Rock winced at the vicious growl in Blues’ tone. “I was just having a dream, okay? Nothing important.”

“That must have been one hell of dream…” hissed Blues. “I especially liked how you kept calling out the monster’s name. God, that hurts fucking worse than hearing you moaning for Bass!” 

“Listen, it was just a dream okay—Wait. How do you know I’ve been having those dreams about Bass?”

Blues fell silent, pointedly staring at the road.

“I’m serious, Blues. How do you know that? Are…are you stalking me?” Rock asked in alarm. 

“Listen, it’s not what you think,” the older robot began. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you for years, yes. But I would never dream of doing you hard.. *harm*. I’ve simply keep watch over you. Though I… I may have used some devices in your home to keep tabs on you.”

“You bugged my house?!” barked Rock in outrage.

“I never said I put the devices there. That was actually Flash Man and Snake Man’s doing.” Blues coughed nervously. “They weren’t acting under Wily’s orders, so it’s fine. Your household has become the Wily bots’ version of a cheap soap opera. Anyway, I simply borrow their feeds to check on you.”

“You mean there are cameras?!”

Blues sighed. “Yes, there are cameras. Along with audio bugs and a whole suite of other surveillance gear. As much as I hate those piles of trash, I do respect the fact that they are both professionals and very through.”

“And you never thought tell me this?” rasped Rock. “Because I don’t want to live my life under 24-hour surveillance!”

“Why not? You’d be safer that way.”

“*SAFER*?!”

“Will you calm down? It really is the safest way for everyone involved. The Wily bots can sit around and stare at you, and I have a way of monitoring what’s going on. And I honestly do prefer have those bastards watching you from a good, long distance than popping in for ‘visits’. This is not the worst thing I could have done to protect you.” 

“I want that crap out of my house tonight,” Rock said hotly. “I am not going to let you treat my family like some low-rent reality show! We have as much right to privacy as anyone else!”

Blues only laughed. “I don’t give a damn about those idiots. You and Roll are all that matter to me.”

“Yeah, well we still deserve to have our privacy respected!” Rock snapped back. “You have no right to let this continue happening to either my sister, my brothers or me no matter how good you think your reasons are! I will have you know that I worry to death about you too but I sure as hell haven’t been stalking you or let some nutjob put a bunch of cameras in your house!”

“You worry about me?” asked the older robot in disbelief.

“Yes! You’re at least my friend, aren’t you?”

Blues only stared ahead at the highway, letting the conversation lapse again. 

Rock sighed miserably, turning back to look out the window. The scenery rushing past changed from mountains to gritty shoreline. He gazed out over the deep blue waves at the sun as it sank like a gigantic orange into the Pacific.

“I… I don’t mean to seem ungrateful. I honestly appreciate your concern,” Blues said suddenly, shattering the silence. “But you shouldn’t waste your time on me. You really need to focus more on your own safety and the security of what’s most important to you, like your family.”

“But you’re just as important to me, Blues.” When the other robot didn’t reply, Rock continued on. “I mean that. I want to make sure your safe too. And I understand why you thought you needed to do what you did, but if you were so worried then why not just call me? Or come by and visit for a little while?”

“Rock, none of your brothers would appreciate me doing that.”

“Well they can kiss my butt! You’re a friend of mine and if you want to come by or call me, then you should feel free to do so any time you want!”

“Even in the middle of the night?”

Rock frowned as he thought about that. “It depends on the circumstances…But yeah. I guess that be okay.”

“What if I was feeling…lonely?”

“Well, we are friends. I’ll there be for you whenever you need me. So yeah, I guess that be okay too.”

The older robot chuckled darkly. “And what if I wanted to spend the night in bed with you?”

“Uh, you’d be sorely disappointed then since I literally can’t have sex.”

“I’m more disappointed that you knew exactly what I was going with that,” grumbled Blues. Then he smiled coldly. “But it’s for the best that you never got that kind of device installed. If you had one, it’d only end in heartache for everyone involved…”

“Easy for you to say,” Rock huffed. “You’ve got a set of your own! And I bet you don’t wake up every morning unsatisfied and staring at a whole night’s worth of error messages.”

“Let me tell you this from personal experience: You. Do. Not. Want. This. Shit.” He sighed, voice pleading. “Rock, please stay the innocent boy you’ve always been. Delete whatever garbage is making you have those dirty thoughts and go back to being the sweet little child I know. It…it would be safer for both of us that way.”

“But I’m not a child anymore!” snapped Rock. “I can’t stay a little boy forever. I grew up mentally and I now want to grow physically too! Don’t I deserved to be a complete person. All I wish is to be able to experience everything a normal guy can, up to and including having a steady boyfr—uh…a date!”

Blues glanced at him in shock. “Boyfriend?”

“What? I’d have said girlfriend , but I only know a grand total of five girl robots! And one of them is Roll, so she’s right out. Besides, I never really thought about the other three that way…”

“Wait. Five? Other than Roll, I know you’ve met Splash and Tempo. Who are the other two?”

“There’s Hornet Man’s little sister Honey Woman and Centaur Man, who is in fact a woman.”

After a moment’s thought, Blues whispered, “From what I’ve heard, Honey is a lovely young girl. Perky, good-tempered, and really enjoys the outdoors. You two would make a cute couple.”

“Are you seriously telling me to date Honey?” asked Rock with a puzzled tone. “Just a little while ago, you were flipping out over the idea that I had dreams about a certain colossal jerk. Now you’re attempting to hook me up with the baby sister of a guy who made it very clear she is off limits? Not to mention what Plant would do to me if he found out… And didn’t I just tell you that I’m not interested in her as anything more than a good friend?”

“All right. If you’re gay, you just had to say so. Give me some time and I…I think I can find you a nice, quiet boy.” He sounded deeply broken as he spoke quietly. Then Blues added in a more hopeful tone, “Or maybe you already know a nice guy?”

“But I’m not gay!” Rock muttered, then frowned. “It’s just since the upgrade, I’m only seem interested in other dudes. I don’t know why, but I want find out what it’s like to be with a guy who’s tall, strong, and passionate. It be so nice to love someone like that and make them my own.”

“Um, Rock? Being attracted to your own gender is the definition of homosexuality.” Blues had a shaky grin on his face. Was it just Rock’s imagination or did he seem deeply hurt? “And I really love finding out that you have thing for butch men. Shame you left out the must be blonde and have red or blue eyes.”

He let out an annoyed groan. “Look, just because Zero just happens to that look like that doesn’t mean anything! And I don’t know what Bass’ hair color is anyway…. Besides, maybe this whole being interested in dudes thing is just a phase. Maybe I haven’t found the right girl yet…”

Despite the sunglasses, Rock could clearly tell that Blues was rolling his eyes. 

“Rock, I hate to break this to you but it’s likely not a phase and you’ll probably never met the right girl unless you start dating drag queens or very effeminate twinks. Anyway, there’s nothing wrong with being gay, especially not this close to San Francisco.”

“Fine! I’m gay! Happy now?”

Blues smirked, then let his smile soften. “Listen, you don’t have to act like I’m forcing you to choose what you are. If you ever realize that you’re not gay later on, you can always just go with whatever you prefer. Labels aren’t permanent things and don’t matter in the long run. Love whoever makes you happy and cares for you.”

“Really? Well, since it’s okay with you now, I guess maybe I could see if Zero would like to go out with me some time. It’d do him good to get out of that place for a little while.” Rock was then struck by a brilliant idea, grinning mischievously as he leaned close to Blues. “Maybe you’d like to ask me out instead? Or we could spend the rest of tonight together. It’d be really nice to get to know you better…”

“We’re almost out of gas,” Blues huffed, switching from his armor to a oddly formal suit of civilian clothes. 

Rock followed suit, changing back to his normal clothes as he snuck a glance over at the older robot. To his surprise, Blues’ face had a deep red glow that he was unsuccessfully trying to conceal behind the collar of his overcoat. 

They drove into town without speaking, stopping at a gas station just in time. As Blues got out, Rock hop out too with his hands thrust nervously into his pockets.

“Um, hey Blues? Will you come over here a second?”

The older robot stared at him, but come around to the other side of the jeep and out of sight of the storefront.

“I…I really didn’t mean to make you mad,” Rock murmured shyly as he moved closer to Blues. “It’s just that with the way you were talking and acting I thought… well, I thought maybe you wanted something more than my friend.”

Blues frowned. “You really shouldn’t know about that kind of thing. Anyway, even if I want to have that kind of relationship with you, I can’t.”

“Why not?” Wrapping his arms around Blues, Rock snuggled against him. “I mean, all you have to do is ask. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You could say no?”

He nuzzled Blues’ cheek as he whispered, “What if I’m saying ‘yes’?”

“That would be even worse…for you.” He shoved Rock backward, pinning against the jeep as he kissed him hard. Blues only broke off when Rock hit him in the back of the neck with a high-power stun gun.

“Sorry,” murmured Rock as he carefully lifted the unconscious (and unusually heavy) robot into the passenger seat. When he had Blues buckled in safely, Rock paid for the gas and filled up. On the way back home, he kept glancing over at Blues and thought about the kiss that still left his mouth stinging. It hadn’t been as bad as he thought would be, though he’d would have liked if he hadn’t given up his first kiss as a distraction. Maybe if Blues had been more gentle… 

When he pulled up the driveway, Rock saw that Bomb and Oil sitting on the steps while a very worried looking Ice paced around the porch. As he soon as he got Roll out, Ice immediately charged forward and snatched her away from Rock. 

“Where have you been, sir? And what’s the matter with Miss Roll?!”

“She’s…uh, she got sleepy on way back from visiting her friend.” Rock gave him a brittle smile. “Now, how about you take her up to her room so she can get a good night’s sleep?”

Ice glared at him but obliged, hurrying past the other two as he took Roll inside. 

“That went well,” Rock muttered in relief. He’d been expecting Ice to be much less…forgiving about the fact he had left without bothering to tell him where their sister was and about the little fact that he hadn’t told him who her friend was. Satisfied that things were going smoothly, Rock turned to lift Blues out of the passenger seat only to find himself struggling under the older robot’s bulk. Once Rock got him out, all he had to do was get him in the house without causing a scene and…

“Yo, lil’ bro?” asked Oil politely as he and Bomb slipped up beside him. “What the hell is *he* doing here?”

“Don’t tell me Roll was visiting this asshole,” Bomb grumbled.

“Umm…it’s a really long story and Blues happens to weigh nearly a freakin’ ton, so could one of you maybe help?”

Bomb shrugged and, taking the older robot from Rock, easily hoisted Blues over his shoulder. They walked into the house, with Bomb dumping Blues on the recliner as Oil turned to his younger brother.

“Okay Rock, ya’ have some explainin’ to do.”

Shuffling his feet, Rock took a deep breath to buy himself time to think. “All right… Well, there’s this new Wily bot and he kind of took Roll over to the super-secret fortress so she could visit with Star for a little bit. There was a little misunderstanding and I ended up running over there to ‘rescue’ Roll. Then Blues showed up, but we got everything worked out and came home just fine. See? It’s all perfectly okay and there’s nothing to worry about!”

It took Rock a moment to realize that Bomb and Oil weren’t paying attention to him, but instead were staring at something behind him. Rock twisted around and saw a Zero standing there, red eyes glaring menacingly down at him. 

“That is only partly correct.” Zero’s voice was gentle but there was a threat of violence in it. “I was asked by Snake to find a way of getting DWN:037 out of his depressed state, so I decided to deal with two problems at once. I convinced DLN:002 to visit him and used her sudden absence to bring DLN:001 to the fortress as well. He arrived as I planned, but unfortunately there were…complications.” 

“Damn…” Bomb managed to gasp, flat-out leering at Zero. “Uh, I… didn’t hear a word you just said.” 

Oil elbowed him in the gut then asked, “Just why the hell did ya’ want our lil’ bro up there too?”

“To kill Mega Man. Also known as DLN:001, Rock.” 

“WHAT?!” barked Oil and Bomb in unison.

Rock just sighed, slumping in misery. “Let me guess: You finally checked your memory?”

“I…I have realized that I cannot rely solely upon the information found on my data banks. Snake saw fit to provide me with what he calls a ‘highlight reel’ of your battles. When I had confirmed that his information was correct, I teleported here, Ro—Mega Man.”

“Zero, you can call me Rock. You’re my friend, you know?” 

Zero’s eyes shifted from red to blue then back red as he looked away, growling sadly. “Please. Do not make this more difficult than it has to be. I said you had until dawn. Please use your last few hours wisely.”

“Okay then…” Grabbing Zero’s hand, Rock dragged him over to the couch and forced him to set down. “Then you’re watching movies with me for the rest of the night.”

Zero as well as Rock’s two brothers just stared at him in shock. 

“I am sorry? You wish to do what?”

“I said we’re going to watch movies. Now, what kind do like? Horror? Action? Comedy?”

“I… I have never seen a movie before,” muttered Zero in confusion. He squirmed nervously, glancing at the gawking faces of Oil and Bomb.

“We’ll start with ‘Hot Fuzz’ and see how that goes…” Rock popped the movie in and plopped down beside Zero. He barely noticed that Bomb had positioned himself at the other side of the couch while Oil slipped off with a anxious look on his face. After a few minutes, Rock felt an arm wrapping around him as Zero cuddled him close. He glanced up and saw the blond’s eyes had cycled to blue as he gave his full attention to the movie.

Once the movie had finished, they started going through the nearly endless collection kung-fu flicks Dr. Light had on hand. Rock couldn’t help but smile as Zero happily watched, occasionally turned away to either ask a question or point out how unrealistic some stunt was. Even Bomb had relaxed, putting in his own comments whenever Rock wasn’t fast enough in answering. Soon, Rock started feeling pleasantly tired and without meaning to, he leaned his head against Zero's shoulder and slipped off to sleep.  


The morning came with far too much sunlight for Rock’s taste. Opening his eyes, he vaguely noticed Bomb’s snores were being slightly drowned out by the whir of a vacuum. He sat up, grumbling at the soreness in his neck struts from where he’d been propped up on the arm of the couch. It took a few seconds before his systems finished coming back up, bringing back the remembrance of last night. Rock immediately glanced around and called out, “Zero?”

“Oh, your friend left hours ago!” chirped Roll as she vacuumed up a few stray bits of popcorn before Rush could slurp them up. “He said not to worry about what he said last night, because he had to sort out things first.” She paused, looking at Rock with a frown. “Did you two have a fight?”

“No,” Rock chirped back with a smile. He glanced over at the recliner, noticing it was alarmingly empty. “We just…have things to talk about. By the way, did Blues at the same time?”

“Eh, well…” Roll cleared her vents nervously. “It’s kind of funny, but he went out with Elec and Guts to get some supplies. They said it was for ‘home security’ or something like that. I told them they were being silly, but I guess if doing dumb boy stuff gets them to be nice to each other, than it’s not really a bad thing.”

“Fire didn’t go with them?” 

“Nope. He’s still out with that cute little nightclub singer,” giggled Roll, then sighed wistfully. “It must be nice to have somebody.”

“Yeah…” Rock frowned as the thought of Zero. “Well, let me know when they all get back. I’m going up to do some work in the lab.”

“All right. And since you’re going up there anyway, Eddy found a broken window. Looks like it happened last night. Do you mind fixing it first?” 

“No problem, sis!” Stretching, he hopped up and went upstairs.  
When he opened the lab door, he expected to just see a little glass on the floor from where Zero likely had gotten in last night. Rock instead found himself staring in mute fury at the scene of utter chaos before him. It looked as if an earthquake, a tornado, and a small war had all torn through the room at once. Wordlessly, he pried Eddy out of the wall he’d been wedged into and then pull poor little Beat out of Eddy’s storage compartment. He noticed someone had recorded a holographic message on Beat, though Rock had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew who it was even before he clicked the playback button.

“Good fucking morning, you little shit!” boomed Bass with one of his crazier smiles. “I just wanted you to know I’m not fucking dead yet. So don’t stop watching your back…” He let out a vicious laugh. Then suddenly, his voice dropped to unnervingly quiet snarling. “And I don’t appreciate being *replaced*, Rock. Especially not by a fucking defective piece of trash like Blondie. I’m not fucking blind…”

The recording abruptly cut off, leaving Rock standing there confused, creeped out, and seriously pissed off. He finally just sighed and, after taking care of the damage Beat and Eddy had gotten, began to clean up the lab. Rock firmly decided that, as soon as he got done, he was going back to the Wily fortress to have very unfriendly but very long overdue talk with Bass. And he definitely was going to see Zero while he was there, too.


End file.
